


all storms are beautiful

by kimaracretak



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Summer in Emon, now that the royal family is saved and the city is saved and they've killed a dragon, is mellow and warm. It means an unusual amount of free time, carving arrows in the gardens and writing letters to Pike and handling the occasional threat on the outskirts of Emon that the city guard isn't quite prepared for. It means wandering the Promanade with Keyleth at her side, because while she loves shopping for endless hours she does not love watching her brother flirt with Gilmore for endless hours.Or; Vex and Keyleth bond over their mutual crushes on Allura because you will pry the Pike/Vex/Keyleth/Allura/Kima ot5 from me literally never.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickleborger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickleborger/gifts).



> what's a pre-stream timeline
> 
> title from phideaux, 'you and me against a world of pain'

Summer in Emon, Vex has decided, is the best sort of summer there is. She doesn't have much to compare it to, childhood summers in Bryoden far away and closer summers in Syngorn best forgotten. Alone with Vax, summer had meant longer days, less need for shelter but fewer shadows to hide in.

Summer in Emon, now that the royal family is saved and the city is saved and they've killed a dragon, is mellow and warm. It means an unusual amount of free time, carving arrows in the gardens and writing letters to Pike and handling the occasional threat on the outskirts of Emon that the city guard isn't quite prepared for. It means wandering the Promanade with Keyleth at her side, because while she loves shopping for endless hours she does not love watching her brother flirt with Gilmore for endless hours.

It means, maybe,  _home_ , and Vex doesn't know what to do with that revelation. She settles for tightening her grip on Keyleth's waist, laughing as flower petals fall from her antlers and dust across their shoulders and trying not to blush when Keyleth picks them off and tucks them in her braid.

There's a lot of feelings she doesn't know what to do with, these days.

"Where should we go next, darling?" she asks, in an attempt to set those thoughts aside for now.

"Oooooh," Keyleth says, breaking away from Vex to spin around. Vex smiles as her hair floats up and around, caught by one of Keyleth's absent-minded cantrips. "Good question! Percy was telling me about — _oh_!"

She stumbles on a loose cobblestone and pitches forward. Vex reaches out for the blur of green and red, but Keyleth's already too far ahead, crashing into ... Allura. Vex does the only thing a girlfriend can do, and laughs.

"Oh _no_ ," Keyleth wails in despair as Allura steadies her with gentle hands on her shoulders. She's nearly as red as her hair. "Allura, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, I mean, I was, but not at you and —"

"Keyleth, darling." Vex takes pity on her before Allura can get a word in. "You're babbling again."

Keyleth sighs and slumps back into Vex, tilting her head back over Vex's shoulder so she can stare at the sky instead of Allura. "I know," she says. "Sorry." Considering that Keyleth's most common reaction to embarrassment tends to be turning into Minxie and bolting, Vex is willing to count this as a victory

"It's really fine," Allura says, not a hair out of place and looking mildly amused to have been the cause of so much trouble. "It's much less than I deserve for skipping yesterday's council meeting."

Vex, secure in the knowledge that Vox Machina had missed that meeting for the eminently respectable reason of several undead boars, thinks there's probably a story there, but knows better than to ask in the middle of the Promenade. "Well," she says, wrapping her arms around Keyleth's waist and pushing up onto her tiptoes to rest her chin on her shoulder. "Since we're all _very_  fine..." She winks at Allura, and grins when the other woman blushes.

"Do you want to join us?" Keyleth asks suddenly, standing up straight and looking to Vex to see if she minds a moment too late. She looks like she's not sure if she's desperately hoping Allura will say yes or if she can't bear the thought of seeing her for a second more.

"Not today, I'm afraid," Allura says kindly. "I'm looking for something to send to a ... friend of mine."

The pause before _friend_  makes Vex think she knows exactly what sort of friend Allura means. "You know," she says, lowering her voice conspiratorially, "If you can pry Gilmore away from my brother for more than a moment, I'm sure he would be more than happy to make something ... special for you to give her, whoever she is."

Allura stares, and for a second Vex almost thinks she's succeeded in surprising her into speechlessness. "That ... wasn't exactly the sort of gift I was thinking of, Vex," she says, but her eyes are twinkling.

"Well, it's from you, it'll be lovely anyway," Vex smiles and doesn't even try to make it into an innuendo, though Keyleth squeaks in embarrassment anyway.

"I do hope so," Allura says, with a flash of sincerity that Vex isn't entirely sure she means to let them see. She reaches out, grasps their hands in hers briefly and doesn't say anything about how Vex still hasn't let go of Keyleth, as if Vex needed another reason to be more than slightly in love with her. "Have a good rest of the afternoon."

Vex knows without looking that Keyleth watches Allura walk away. "You're staring, darling," she says quietly, lips just brushing against the shell of Keyleth's ear as she pokes her gently in the side. 

"You _were_  staring," Keyleth retorts. She means, Vex thinks, to sound serious, but the glitter still clinging to her cheeks from the last stall they visited makes it even harder than usual.

"Obviously." Vex spins her around to plant a kiss on each cheek, wrinkling her nose at the cloud of glitter that rises. "She's lovely. As are you, of course, darling."

Keyleth sighs, and looks like she's about to argue, but when Vex raises her eyebrows she reaches out to brush her lips with the slightest touch of her fingertips. "You, um. Glitter," she says with a laugh.

"Mm. Whose fault is that?"

"The shop was _your_  idea."

And the glitter was, technically, Keyleth's _fault_ for getting distracted watching Vex haggle and bumping into a shelf, but bringing that up would ruin the fun. "You know," she says instead, biting her lip and looking up at Keyleth through her eyelashes. "If we went home now, we could help each other with this little problem."

Keyleth's brow furrows in confusion. "But I thought you wanted t — oh. Oh!"

" _Exactly_ ," Vex says, leaning up again to kiss her, smiling against Keyleth's mouth as she feels some of the nervous anxiety drain from her form to be replaced by a much more pleasing tension. "What do you say, darling?" she asks when they finally part. "Shall we?"

Keyleth loops her arm through Vex's, kissed-red lips curving in an enthusiastic smile. "Yeah," she says softly, and she's brighter than all the gold in the world.

If this is what summer, if this is what _home_  means now, Vex thinks, she can definitely find a way to live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that since allura has both teleport and teleportation circle and emon has teleportation circles allura could totally take day trips to visit kima in vasselheim whenever she wanted because my life has not been the same since i realised that


End file.
